


Bonus Blood and Ice

by kuki



Series: Bloodied Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Vampire Chris, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Bonus smut, character backgrounds, and lore that doesn't quite fit the main storyline of Bloodied Ice.





	Bonus Blood and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters titles will be formatted to give a good idea as to what it's about. If a ship name, its just smut; if a character name, its backstory; if a species or object, its lore. Notes will have more details if it fits in a specific spot in the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Victor's first sexy times. Actually is a continuation of the flashback in [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874421/chapters/23512014) of Bloodied Ice.

 Chris and Victor laid on the training room floor, the only sound now that they were alone was Victor's heart pounding in his chest. Their eyes were locked, Victor's face was bright red and a coy grin was spread across Chris's face. Both of their arousal obvious where they were pressed together.

"You alright? You seem nervous." Chris put a hand on Victor's cheek, soothing circles into his skin.

Biting his lip with his dull teeth, Victor turned away. "It's been a while since I've done this."

Nodding, Chris pressed a slow, soft kiss into Victor's mouth. They rolled slowly so Victor was on top. "Then you take the lead."

Victor moved one of hands to snake up under Chris's shirt as his lips trailed down the younger man's jawline to his neck. Chris groaned as he let his head fall back against the floor. 

"Victor,  _fuck._ " Chris gripped Victor's hips with all his new strength as fangs pierced his skin. It was the first time since the king turned him and it was so much different than that, so much better.

As he drank, Victor rolled his hips down into Chris. The friction was bliss but not nearly enough for either man.

When Victor stopped drinking, Chris pulled him down for a lip bruising kiss. Victor groaned into his mouth. Lips chased his pulse and Victor's eyes went wide. He pulled back fast and Chris looked up at him, his confusion obvious.

"Victor..." He reached towards him and Victor stood up. 

"Sorry... I don't think I can..." Victor wiped off his face as he started to walk away.

Chris was suddenly next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me brother." Chris reached for him, didn't actually talk to him.

Victor's eyes flickered up at the younger man and then down at the floor as he held his chest. "I'm sure you've noticed that I'm different from other vampires."

"You're half human, right?" Chris tilted his head slightly, urging Victor to give him an explanation.

"Yeah. It gives my blood special... qualities. Father told me to protect it all costs."

"You know, it would've been nice if Father mentioned that when he told me to watch out for you." Chris moved Victor's bangs out of his eyes. "I won't take anything you're not willing to give, but you can have whatever you want from me."

Victor smiled and took a step closer. "I want you, Chris."

Their lips locked again. Clothes fell away as they made their back onto the floor.

Victor was sitting on Chris's lap, his hands wrapped around both their cocks. Chris's fingers were working him open, his lips and dull teeth working the skin of his neck.

"C-careful..." Victor groaned as he rested his head against Chris's shoulder.

"Trust me a little bit." Chris chuckled against Victor's skin.

They worked each other slow. Victor was so close and he pushed Chris back so he was laying. Chris watched with interest, Victor's hand firm on his chest.

As he lifted up, Chris removed his fingers from the other vampire. He refused to look away as Victor lowered himself onto his dick. Victor slammed down once the head was in, cumming hard as he clentched around Chris.

" _Duck Chris._ You're so big, fuck..." Victor pumped his softening dick a few times as his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're so ducking tight, I'm not going to..." Chris ran one hand up and down Victor's heaving chest and the other firmly on his hip. 

 "Then we'll just have to do it over and over again until we're both satisfied." Victor grinned down at Chris as he rolled his hips.

Chris lasted during the first round much longer than he expected, especially with the way Victor moved, quick, deep, punishing. He expected that there was probably a twinge of pain with the pace the older was riding him.

They both took a few minutes after they both came, kissing lazily, before Chris rolled them over.

Victor whimpered when Chris pushed back in slowly, his back arching. The pace Chris set was wrecking Victor. Slow, almost all the way out and then all the way in, a roll of the hips, a thrust to try to get even deeper, another roll, repeat. Lips latched into his collar bone, nipples, all the sensitive places Chris could reach without putting too much distance between their middles. Every thrust had Chris's abs rubbing Victor's cock.

Sobbing each time, Victor came three times while Chris fucked him slowly. Chris came twice before he pulled out.

"Satisfied?" Chris's face was so close to Victor's as his fingers combed through silver hair.

Victor was panting hard, his eyes closed tightly. "A-almost."

Once Victor had caught his breath, he found himself sitting on Chris's face. A tongue lapping at the cum dripping from his home, fingers massaging his cock. Whining, he leaned forward and took Chris's dick into his mouth. He could taste himself on it.

When Chris started bucking his hips up into Victor's face, Victor came again. And again when Chris came down his throat.

"I can't... Can't fun again." Victor panted as he pulled his mouth off Chris's dick.

"Okay." Chris heloed Victor move so they were spooning, his hard cock pressed against Victor's ass. "Is okay if I do a few more times while touching you?" 

Victor hummed out an affirmative.

Chris came again, fitting between Victor's cheeks. And again from Victor jerking him off. After he jerked himself off while Victor bit him again, he passed out from exhaustion.

When he woke up, he was in Victor's arms. Victor's lips found his and he smiled into the kiss.

They took desperate baths, but laid back down together in a bed. Chris traced the vein in Victor's neck.

"Would you ever let someone drink from you?" Chris asked, honestly curious.

"Maybe. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have someone else's fangs pierce me, but I'd have to really trust them." Victor sighed, pulled Chris closer. "I think I'd trust you, someday."

"I don't need your blood, you should save that for someone really special."

Victor kissed him again. "Thank you brother."


End file.
